


The Vampire's Fish Tail.

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Sea Monsters, Siren Newt, Sirens, Vampire Hermann, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: An alternative universe where Newton Geiszler in an inquisitive Siren and Hermann Gottlieb is a moody old vampire.Please go read Feriowind's amazing comic about their first meeting, and give them love! (link in the text)Kudo's = Love!Thank you!





	1. When the Siren Sings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> ******* This is no longer going to be updated. Go Check out "That Which Predators Fear" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420112 for the better version of this.*********
> 
> This is based on the beautiful concept from Feriowind for this AU and all their lovely artwork and comics based on these two. I can't wait to keep fleshing this out, thank you for the idea!

The presence was back, again. Hermann focused on it more intensely this time, letting his aura surround it. Usually that was enough to drive any living thing away, but this…thing…was more persistent than most. As evident in it’s return appearance.

He put his hands on either side of his microscope, trying to ignore the feeling of having someone there who wasn’t invited. He hated being interrupted. And so far into his experiment at that! His predictions were accurate, and if his equations were correct (which of course they were), he’d have replicated the exact formula for human mutation…damn it all!

There was that presence was again! Even closer to the castle this time!

With a dramatic swirl of his cape, Hermann pulled the shadows around him and took to the air. It was time to show whoever this was why you didn’t screw with a vampire on his home turf.

 

*Insert Ferio’s delightful comic [First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941384) here*

 

Hermann carefully measured out the first of the chemicals he would need for the mutation serum. His last batch being a complete failure due to that annoying fish-man, Newton, or was it just Newt? He’d forgotten already, he told himself, dismissing the man and his sea green eyes.

Hermann paused. Why did the color of the man’s eyes, Newt’s eyes, stick out in his mind? Hadn’t he just told himself he’d dismissed the man? He sighed and rubbed at his own eyes. It wasn’t like him to get fatigued this early in the evening. His gaze wandered to the corner where his silver-headed cane rested, the image of an emerald-eyed sea monster as the grip. He narrowed his eyes at the coincidence.

Then the headache of a man appeared again, or rather his presence did. Hermann groaned out loud in his own laboratory. Couldn’t this man get a clue? He hadn't spared the man's life just so he could be bothered constantly? Scientific Minded or not, the Siren was getting a little too bold. 

He pulled the shadows around him again and launched himself out of his laboratory window to once again snatch the siren from the waters. He pulled up short when he saw Newt waiting for him in a rocky alcove. He was singing again, something fast and melodic that Hermann hated to admit was actually very pleasant.  Something lay beside him on the rocks where Newt looked all the world like he was sunning himself, even though there was no sun at night.

Newt spotted Hermann in the sky and waved. His happy smile splitting his face wide.

“Vampire Man!” Newt called. “Hey, I brought you a thing!”

Hermann frowned at the name. _Vampire Man_ , He thought. _How juvenile_. He thought about just leaving the man to sit there on his rock and dry up like seaweed. Curiosity won him over though and he hovered over the rock, looking down on the smiling Newt.

“Hey, check it out!” Newt pulled the massive dead thing over to him and held the head of it up for Hermann to look at. “I got you a cetus!” He looked far to impressed with himself. Hermann settled on the rock and looked down at it quizzically.

“A what?” He asked looking the long, thick, black bodied creature over. It had four little legs along its torso, surely too small to be of any use, but it’s tail ended in a wicked spike like the largest hypodermic needle Herman had ever seen. He shuddered and pulled away instinctively.

“A cetus, one of the poisonous kinds. It’s stinger can stop a hippocamp in its tracks!” Newt looked at Hermann with wide, eager eyes. “I saw it once! The hippocamp was charging along and all of a sudden, this cetus came out of nowhere and BAM!” Newt slapped his webbed hands together. “It’s belly up for hippocamp.”

Herman blinked, about half of that had made sense.

“And you brought me one because?” Herman asked patiently.

“Oh! Well, sometimes we use the poison from it’s stinger sacks to coat our weapons and claws. We’re immune to it, but it’s great for hunting. It sticks to just about anything, and I thought you might like it for when you have to go hunting? You know, stop your prey in its tracks.” He made a gesture like he was stabbing something and it then died.

Hermann took a long, unnecessary breath.

“You have no idea how I function do you?” He said looking the creature over again. He didn’t need the poison to hunt for his prey, it often came willingly when he called. But as far as something to experiment with? That was a different thing altogether.

“No, but I was hoping you could tell me more about it?” Newt ran a hand down the skin of the cetus. Herman blinked seeing the slight shimmer of his skin in the moonlight. He gazed up at Newt who was looking at him the way he’d just been looking at the dead sea monster.

“I’m not some creature for you to observe, Newt.” Hermann stood up quickly, offended. Newt waved his hands back and forth.

“No, no, no!” Newt looked frantic. “I just, it was, I mean.” Newt stilled his hands. “I really want to know more about _You_.”

Hermann paused again. The way Newt said ‘you’ made a little thrill run through him. He sniffed, dismissing it. The last thing he needed was some half-fish man floundering around his property. Newt seemed to sense the sour mood Hermann was in now.

“You know what?” Newt said, pulling himself closer to the edge of the rocks and water. “You just keep that gift, huh? I’ll bring you something cooler next time? Ok?” Before Hermann could object, Newt slipped into the water, not even a ripple as he swam away.

Hermann stood there a long moment, feeling Newt’s presence fade. When it seemed he was gone, Herman bent over and picked up the dead sea creature, mindful of the tail, and returned to his laboratory, where he proceeded to get nothing else done the rest of the night.

  
  



	2. No Pity For Fools.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann is asked for assistance with Sea Monsters, and meets a mysterious agent of the EMproro's Jager Corps.

“So you see Herr Gottlieb,”

“Doctor,” Hermann interrupted the man whose confidence wasn’t quite good enough for this conversation. The man paused blinking. He pulled at his high collar and the cravat inexpertly pinned there. Hermann gave the man a bored look. 

“Y-yes, Herr Doctor.” The man swallowed. “You see, The ah ‘activities’ in the local waters around Hiddensee are of some concern. The fishermen are admit they are seeing, well monsters.” 

Hermann tapped his square chin with his long fingers. Monsters in the sea? He thought of Newt, hardly what he would call a monster. Though he supposed he had less to worry about than these fragile creatures. 

“And you’ve come to me with this for what reason?” He asked trying not to sound as bored as he was. He was the last person any sane human being should come to for help like this. And not because of his proclivities at night. 

“Well, it’s just that, in the past that is, Your grandfather Herr Doctor,” The man seemed to lose the words he needed. Hermann rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. In the past, his ‘father’ had provided information to the villages when it came to supernatural issues. He’d done that because, in the past, he’d had a better relationship with the locals. But that was before the collective villages decided he was a monster himself and tried to kill him. Hermann held grudges, and after he’d pulled himself out of the ashes of his once regal home, he’d shut the towns out. His physical connection with the land itself was his biggest defense he could even turn the water in the bay when the desire possessed him. 

“So we wondered if you might have some information that could be helpful.” The man finished. Hermann could see the discomfort the man was in, he gave him a tight-lipped and dismissive glance. 

“No,” He said as he stood up, balancing with the silver-headed cane. 

“N-No?” The man stammered getting to his feet. “But Herr Doctor!” 

Hermann was surprisingly quick for a man with a limp and the man chased after him. 

“You wish me to give you information on Sea Monsters?” Hermann scoffed. “I can’t give you information on the imaginary.” He waved the man off like an annoying fly. “What you need is science, sir.”

“oh, y-yes of course!” The man walked beside Hermann. “Can..can you help us with that?” 

“An education would provide more help than I intend to give you,” Herrmann found himself outside on the cobblestone streets. Carriages were busy driving by and men and women in their afternoon attire wandered the street. It was a typical afternoon in Hiddensee, Germany. 

“Please Herr Doctor, the economic Council wanted me to persuade you to help. We’ve tried everything to assuage the fishermen, but they simply won't go out while they think there is a monster on the sea. The town is losing revenue if it keeps up…” He against was at a loss for words, but again Hermann understood. The town was depended on fishing and sea products. No boats going out and bringing it back in meant no money for the town. He thought it a fitting demise for the descendants of fools who dared to burn down his home. 

“You’re not offering him the right incentive,” A deep voice said and both men turned to see who had interrupted. “What you need is to peek his interests, give him something to care about.”

Hermann hated to admit it, but the first thing that struck him was, how was an African this far North, and why? From there he managed to look the new arrival over. His hair was clipped close to his head and brushed in a way that almost did the tight curl of it. He smirked at Hermann through well-clipped mutton chops and a connecting mustache. Hermann certainly didn’t recognize the face, but he did recognize the uniform. The Emperor's Royal Jaeger Defense Corp. 

Little alarm bells went off in his head. The Jaeger Corps were efficient and successful hunters. Had they been the ones who’d come for him a hundred years ago, he would not be here now. 

“And I suppose you do have the right incentives?” Hermann wondered and the man smirked again. “Herr?” 

“Chief Stacker Pentecost, of his Highness Royal Jaeger Defense Corp. Herr Doctor, if we could talk, privately?” Chief Pentecost looked at the councilman and the councilman flapped his jowls like a fish. 

“Sir, I was speaking with…”

“Yes, do lets.” Hermann gestured for a cab as it made to wiz by. It stopped and Hermann opened the door. “You can keep me company till I reach my home.” 

“AS you wish,” Chief Pentecost said walking right past the councilman. 

“Herr Doctor?” The councilman asked and Hermann gave him a polite wave. He tapped the roof of the carriage with his cane and the carriage drove off. 

Hermann looked across the carriage at Pentecost, now intrigued. As Chief, he surely knew something about Vampires, so for him to be so casual sitting across from one meant this was no normal Hunter. 

“And what can I do for you Chief Pentecost?” Herman asked. Pentecost continued that self-assured smile. 

“Your councilman is correct. There are monsters in the waters surrounding Hiddensee.” Pentecost pulled out a simple silver snuff box and sniffed a pinch up his nose. He clipped it shut again and replaced it in his breast pocket. Hermann arched an eyebrow. 

“As I told him, I don’t see how this affects me.” Hermann balanced his cane between his crooked legs, leaning forward. “Please tell me you’re not here to play on my sympathies?” 

“I would imagine any sympathies you had for these people buried away roughly a hundred years ago?” Pentecost said. Hermann gave him a tight-lipped smile. 

“You would be correct,” He said. Pentecost nodded. 

“Your control of the local area is well documented,” Pentecost said, meeting Hermann’s eyes without flinching. Surely the man knew he had nothing to worry about at this time of the day, still, it was very brave. “And I think that can help with the monster problem.”

“If you say so,” Hermann returned the eye contact. “But why am I helping?”

“Because if you do I can guarantee your territory will be Hunter free for the next hundred years.” Pentecost said. Hermann blinked. 

“How…could you possibly guarantee that?” Hermann managed to keep his face straight. This man, this out of place man, couldn’t guarantee anything that significant. 

“I have the Emperor’s Authority in this.” Pentecost leaned forward and held up a small seal. It glinted in the light and Herman saw the embedded magic. He reached for it without thinking and Pentecost pulled it back. Hermann had the urge to reach over and snap the man’s neck. But the Emperor’s man was next to untouchable. 

“So, you need me to help flush out the monsters in the waters around Hiddensee and for that, you’ll give me the emperor’s seal?” Hermann thought about that horrible fire. All the knowledge lost in eh fire, his own life just barely preserved. 

“Yes,” Pentecost said, pocketing the seal again. “Do we have a deal?” 

Hermann thought about it. To offer him something so valuable meant these monsters were more than just bothersome sea sprites. He wasn’t so sure how much he cared about all of that, but sealing off his territory once and for all was a very attractive prospect. 

“We do Chief Pentecost, we do indeed.” Hermann extended his hand and Pentecost shook it. “To a prosperous partnership.” 

 


End file.
